


The Mistakes and The Memories

by marguerite_a



Series: drabble collection [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 16x04, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a little backstory on nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_a/pseuds/marguerite_a
Summary: Nico sees Levi in his "element". No, not surgery.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: drabble collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	The Mistakes and The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> i got a tumblr! [murrayabby](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/murrayabbyy) this is where i will keep updates on stories and take requests! enjoy <3

Nico was on his way to grab a coffee after a knee replacement when a specific head of curly hair caught his eye. Slyly, he watched as Levi was watching over the young girl, playing with her and her toys. Nico didn’t know too much about the girl, he only heard that she had craniosynostosis and they were going to reshape her skull. And he only heard about it because they were going to reshape her freaking skull! He also heard through the grapevine that the surgery was for publicity, but Nico ignored that part. rr

He must’ve stood there for 20 minutes, just watching. He was taking in every detail of Levi, being so dedicated and careful with the girl. Levi just _ looked _like he’d been doing this for years. They’ve been dating for almost a year but neither had popped the question yet. Of course, Link and Taryn were egging the two on to “just get it over with” but both responded the same: “It has to be perfect.”

The man could’ve asked right then and there. Nico would’ve burst into the room and got down on one knee. Then, he would’ve pulled out the ring that he’s been carrying in his lab coat pocket for about a month. Seeing Levi treating this girl with such care, it was more than being a doctor. Levi was being a dad.

He quickly left before his pager gave him any unwanted attention. Yes, Nico wanted to go in and stand by his side and take in the magic. But down in the pit of his stomach, Nico thought that he couldn’t. He would take one step in and everything would fade. The homophobia he faced growing up would resurface and kill everything happy. 

Nico was in love with Levi, there was no doubt. But he lives every day with fear. Fear of rejection; of being heartbroken; of losing Levi; of destroying every ounce of good in that man.

Later that night, Nico was taking a shower to try and wash off the baggage before Levi got home. He was scrubbing in on that girl’s surgery and would be home late.

Apparently not that late.

The older man was too wrapped up in his head to hear Levi slam the door and walk to their bathroom.

“Wow.”

“I didn’t hear you come in, babe!” Nico was a little surprised. “I’ll be out in a sec!”

Levi just chuckles and heads to the kitchen. He wants to cook but is too tired to actually do anything. So, he ended up sitting on the couch, eating cereal out of the box, and scrolling through their Netflix queue. Soon after deciding on Parks and Rec, Nico emerged. He held in a chuckle as he sat next to Levi.

After sitting in comfortable silence for a while, Nico piped up, “So how did your case go with that girl?”

“Clervie? It was awesome, Dr. Avery let me do a lot of the surgery! She’s such a sweet little girl.”

“I know,” Nico muttered quietly. “I saw you with her.”

The younger man made a small face. “Why didn’t you come in?”

Nico shrunk slightly, “I didn’t want to disrupt you. You were in your element.”

Levi looks a little sad or disappointed but hid it pretty well. “You wouldn’t have disrupted. It would’ve been a nice time.”

“I didn’t want to ruin it.” Nico hid his face as well as he could. He was honestly ashamed. 

“Hey,” Levi turns and leans down to look up at Nico’s face, “you don’t ruin anything. What’s wrong, honey?”

He wipes his face, “Just my family growing up. I’m okay.”

The younger one lingered for a moment before lying down. It seemed painful, he didn’t want to push it. But what Levi said was true, nothing could’ve been ‘messed up’. And the ring box hidden in the bottom of their closet would hopefully prove that to Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
